Manstead Post 1-10
by mh917
Summary: This is what I wish happened after they kissed. I am not a great writer but I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Post 1-10**

 **A/N: Hey – so I've never written fanfiction but there isn't much Manstead fanfic out there so I decided to write some. I hope you enjoy! P.S. I suck at writing.**

Natalie stood there, not sure what happened. _"Don't you know?" "No." She stood, baffled. He stepped in a kissed her. She was unsure what to do but to kiss him back. She had these feeling for him, and she knew deep down that he loved her, too. She had thought it was too soon after Jeff's death, but she loved him. Will had never been good with his words, he was a man of action._ She had to find him and tell him how she felt. She had to tell him she loved him. "Molly's" she breathed, hoping he would be at the bar she knew he loved. She finished changing, grabbed her things, and headed to her car. The drive to Molly's felt like forever, minutes felt like hours. She finally pulled in. She parked the car and walked in. Scanning the bar, she saw him sitting alone. He looked up and saw her, waving her over. She sat down, and she took a deep breath. "Will- "

"Hey Nat." Her name rolled off his tongue like velvet. "What's up?" he said, wondering what was wrong. "I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I love you." His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "I love you, too. If that wasn't obvious from me kissing you earlier." She laughed, something she hadn't done in a while. She leaned in and kissed him. "Will you go out with me?" He thought about what he just said and added, "When you are ready, I don't want to rush you." She smiled, "Yes, of course." "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, hoping someone could watch Owen. "Tomorrow should be fine. I will call a sitter for Owen" "Perfect. Pick you up at 8" He said, failing to hold back the grin spreading across his face. "8 sounds perfect. See you tomorrow." "Bye, Nat." He loved calling her that, and he knew she loved it, too. "Bye, Will." She said, as she moved towards the door.

 **A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I ship Manstead almost as much as Merder, but Merder trumps everything. Let me know if you think I should do a Merder fanfic. Reviews make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOOOO sorry I haven't posted. School hit me hard but I will try to post more often. This is the date chapter. Yay! I'm so excited and I haven't even written it. Natalie's dress is the third one when you click the link below. (Lace sleeves) Enjoy their date.**

/pin/designer-black-cocktail-dresses-2/

She was freaking out. It was 7:45 and Will was picking her up at 8. She had on a black mid-thigh dress with lace sleeves. She had loved this dress before she was pregnant and she was excited when it still fit after she had Owen. She heard the doorbell ring. _Crap_ , she thought. She was nervous to go on a date with Will because she didn't want to mess everything up with all the baggage she carried. Will's breath caught in his throat when she opened the door. The dress she wore hugged her in all the right places and she looked amazing. "Wow, you look beautiful." Will said, trying to keep his cool. _Breathe,_ he thought. He was taking her to a very fancy Italian restaurant, 15 minutes from her house. In the car, on the way to the restaurant, all Natalie could think about was how hot Will looked. She hadn't felt this way about anyone except Jeff, and even he didn't make her feel his way. As they pulled into the valet area, Will ran around the car to open the door for Natalie. He told the hostess the name for the reservation, and she brought them to a very romantically lit booth in the corner. The waitress took their drink orders, and walked away. "This place is amazing." Natalie said to Will. "I knew you would love it." He couldn't keep his grin hidden. Natalie loved how he would light up around her. She hoped it would always be this way. The waitress came back with their drinks. Natalie got Chicken Marsala and Will got Spaghetti Bolognese. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her smile was and how he hoped he would get to see it for the rest of his life. After dinner, and a wonderful tiramisu, Will paid the bill and the headed back to get their car. Natalie looked at the Chicago skyline as they drove home, not able to wipe away the smile that was plastered on her face all night. She was sad to see the street she knew all too well, not wanting their first date to end. He pulled up to the spot in front of her apartment. He got out and opened the door for her. She loved how much of a gentleman he was being tonight. He walked her to the door, and he wished he didn't have to leave, but he knew she had to relieve the sitter and they both had work tomorrow. He leaned in and kissed her, gentle but passionate. They broke the kiss, needing air but not wanting it. She didn't want him to leave but she knew it was too soon. "Goodbye, Nat. I love you" He said, not wanting to go, but not wanting to rush things. "Goodbye, Will. I love you, too." He turned and walked away, excited to see what work tomorrow would bring.  
 **A/N: I LOVED writing this chapter. It honestly gave me the feels. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of long but I just wanted to put the date into one chapter. Reviews make my day.**


End file.
